gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos (106.1) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, it plays West Coast hip hop from the late 1980s and early 1990s - primarily the "Gangsta Rap" sub-genre. The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. The station also includes references to "carjacking on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos drug/crack problem - being that these activities play a key element of the gameplay and the story. This is the favorite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The station DJ is Julio G. Rapper B-Real from Cypress Hill makes an appearance on the station and so does Madd Dogg who is voiced by Ice T. Other appearances on the radio station includes OG Loc and Big Smoke once the first chapter (Los Santos missions) has been completed. In Grand Theft Auto V it plays modern hip hop and is hosted by Big Boi - member of Outkast. Playlist Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * 2Pac - I Don't Give a Fuck (1991) * Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under (1992) * Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Nuthin' But a "G" Thang (1992) * Too Short - The Ghetto (1990) * N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin' (1991) * Ice Cube & Das EFX - Check Yo Self (The Message remix)(1992) * Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) * Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) * Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg & RBX - Fuck wit' Dre Day (1992) * The D.O.C - It's Funky Enough (1989) * N.W.A - Express Yourself (1988) * Ice Cube - It Was a Good Day (1992) * Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) * Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) * Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover (1992) * Da Lench Mob & Ice Cube - Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) Grand Theft Auto V (Incomplete list) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D *Game - Ali Bomaye *MC Eiht - Straight Up Menace *Ab-Soul - Illuminate *YG - I'm A Real 1 *PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone - Say That Then *Clyde Carson, The Team - Slow Down *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin *Gucci Mane Ft. Ciara - Too Hood *Jay Rock Ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It *Chief Keef - Love Sosa Trivia * Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations 105.9 Power 106 and 93.5 KDAY; the latter more likely as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. * During Eazy-E's song, Julio mentions Compton instead of its in-game fictional counterpart Ganton. * During 2Pac's song, Julio sometimes mentions that he is nervous for playing the song because of it's heavy use of the word "fuck" along with other cuss words (despite that most of the other songs heavily use expletives) and he'll likely get a fine for playing it. * This radio station can be heard in any wardrobe in safehouses and also in any mod garage. (If the player consistently listens to it) * Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. ** However, Sweet's Greenwood does not play Radio Los Santos when entered. See also * Playback FM, another radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays classic late 80's/early 90's east coast hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop from the early 21st century. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school 80's hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Video de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Rap Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V